


Fear or hunger

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Needles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Io non voglio farmi prendere il sangue! Ho paura! Il mio papà mi ha detto che usano un ago, e io ho tanta paura.” si morse ancora un labbro, con le lacrime agli occhi, correndo verso Daiki e nascondendosi dietro di lui. “Dai-chan, diglielo anche tu che non posso farlo.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Fear or hunger

**_~ Fear or Hunger ~_ **

Ryosuke si divertiva sempre quando andava all’asilo. Tutte le mattine si svegliava presto, e mentre mangiava la propria colazione diceva alla sua mamma che cosa avrebbe fatto quel giorno di bello.

Si divertiva sempre perché poteva giocare con tutti i suoi amici e con Yuya-sensei.

E poi c’era Dai-chan, che era il suo fidanzato, e non poteva non essere felice di stare con lui.

Tranne quel giorno.

Il bambino più grande lo aspettava come tutti i giorni davanti al cancello dell’asilo, e gli sorrise quando lo vide arrivare.

“Ciao, Ryo-chan!” gli disse, tenendo le mani alle cinghie dello zainetto, aspettandosi probabilmente il consueto bacio sulla guancia che l’altro gli riservava tutte le mattine.

Ma Ryosuke quella mattina sembrava non volerne sapere, e si limitò a proseguire oltre il cancello, dopo avergli rivolto un cenno con la testa.

Daiki parve preoccupato da quel comportamento tanto inusuale, e affrettò il passo per seguirlo, prendendolo poi per la mano.

“Ryo-chan, che cosa è successo?” gli chiese, fermandolo e rivolgendogli uno sguardo interrogativo, mentre il bambino si limitò a scrollare le spalle, continuando a guardare per terra.

Fu in quel momento che Takaki andò loro incontro, salutandoli con voce allegra.

“Buongiorno, bambini!” disse loro, piegandosi sulle ginocchia e sporgendo il viso prima verso Daiki, il quale non tentennò minimamente nel baciargli una guancia, e poi verso Ryosuke, che invece rimase fermo nella sua posizione, senza dare minimo cenno di reazione. “Ryo-chan?” domandò allora il maestro, mettendo la mano sotto il viso del bambino per costringerlo a sollevarlo.

Ma anche allora, il piccolo rimase indifferente.

“Non ha salutato nemmeno me oggi, Yuya-sensei! Secondo me è successo qualcosa di terribile.” gli spiegò Daiki, poi si morse un labbro e si avvicinò a Yamada. “Hai fame, Ryo-chan? Vuoi la mia merenda?”

Ryosuke alzò gli occhi speranzosi, ma prima ancora che potesse rispondere Takaki scosse la testa, prendendoli per mano e accompagnandoli fino alla porta.

“Mi dispiace bambini, ma oggi niente colazione e niente cibo fino a che non siamo andati dal dottore. Ve lo ricordate che viene il dottore per farvi il prelievo, vero?” disse loro, poi si fermò, come colto da un’illuminazione improvvisa, e si chinò verso il più piccolo. “È per questo che sei così triste, Ryo-chan? Capisco che attraverso gli occhi di un bambino sembri qualcosa di spaventoso, ma ti assicuro che...”

Quest’ultimo lo guardò con la sua espressione triste annuendo con decisione e interrompendolo.

“Io non voglio farmi prendere il sangue! Ho paura! Il mio papà mi ha detto che usano un ago, e io ho tanta paura.” si morse ancora un labbro, con le lacrime agli occhi, correndo verso Daiki e nascondendosi dietro di lui. “Dai-chan, diglielo anche tu che non posso farlo.” mormorò, stringendo le mani sul giubbotto del più piccolo.

“Ryo-chan.” cominciò allora Arioka, voltandosi per cercare di guardarlo, mentre quegli invece si muoveva insieme a lui.

Il più grande guardò il maestro con espressione sofferente, e questo fece un passo avanti e prese Yamada in braccio, stringendolo dalle gambe e facendo in modo che guardasse l’amico. Piangeva, anche se silenziosamente.

“Ryo-chan, devo fare anche io il prelievo. E sai cosa? La mia mamma invece ha detto che non si sente niente quando ti prendono il sangue. Non c’è bisogno di piangere.” gli spiegò, cercando di essere rassicurante, ma vista l’espressione del bambino non sembrava aver sortito l’effetto voluto.

“Ma non posso nemmeno mangiare! Perché non posso mangiare? Io ho fame e ho paura, non mi piace, non voglio!” urlò ancora, nascondendo il viso contro il collo di Takaki, il quale non poté fare altro che stringerlo maggiormente contro di sé, scuotendo le spalle in direzione di Daiki e facendogli cenno di entrare.

Ryosuke strinse i pugni contro il colletto della camicia del sensei, singhiozzando.

Era spaventato, tanto.

E Dai-chan non gli poteva nemmeno dare una caramella o un cioccolatino per consolarlo.

Era convinto che quella sarebbe stata la giornata più triste di tutta la sua vita.

~~o~~

Quando Ryosuke entrò nella stanza in cui il dottore si stava occupando dei prelievi, non mancò di mostrare la sua peggiore espressione.

Nel corso della mattinata sia Yuya che i suoi amici che Daiki non avevano fatto altro che ripetergli che non c’era niente di cui doversi preoccupare, e che non avrebbe fatto male per niente, e per quanto si fosse un po’ tranquillizzato ancora non impazziva all’idea di doverlo fare.

Dai-chan poi per tirarlo su di morale gli aveva detto che quel pomeriggio avrebbe chiesto alla sua mamma se Ryosuke potesse venire a giocare con lui, e che per merenda le avrebbe chiesto la cioccolata calda.

A Ryo piaceva la cioccolata calda della mamma di Dai-chan; ci metteva sempre sopra le meringhe sbriciolate quando c’era lui per merenda, e gli faceva anche intingere dentro i biscotti.

Quel pensiero lo rallegrava un po’, ma d’altra parte gli faceva anche ricordare quanta fame avesse.

Salutò a malapena il dottore, sedendosi docilmente sulla sedia e porgendogli il braccio, cercando di sforzarsi di non scoppiare a piangere.

“Hai paura?” gli chiese l’uomo con un sorriso gentile, e Yamada non gli rispose, limitandosi ad annuire e ad arrossire, imbarazzato. “Vuoi che faccia entrare il tuo sensei? Ti farebbe stare meglio?”

Il bambino ci pensò su un attimo, alzando le sopracciglia, poi sorrise timidamente.

“Può entrare Dai-chan? Dai-chan è il mio fidanzato, ed è molto coraggioso. Sono sicuro che se lui mi tiene la mano allora non sentirò niente!”

Non capì per quale ragione il medico si fosse messo a ridere, ma fu contento quando lo vide uscire dalla stanza e rientrare pochi secondi dopo seguito da Arioka.

“Dai-chan!” gridò Yamada, sorridendogli. “Ha detto che puoi tenermi la mano mentre mi fa il prelievo.” gli comunicò, porgendo così la mano al più grande e il braccio di nuovo al dottore. “Adesso va tutto bene, può cominciare signore.” gli disse, con aria quasi solenne, voltandosi poi verso Daiki. “Dai-chan, pensi che la tua mamma abbia fatto i biscotti questa mattina? Mi piacciono i biscotti che ha fatto l’ultima volta, quelli con le gocce di cioccolata. Sono i miei preferiti, sai? Forse visto che stamattina non ho nemmeno fatto colazione, se glielo dico, me ne lascerà mangiare qualcuno in più, tu che cosa ne pensi?” gli parlò velocemente, tanto che si accorse del sorriso dell’altro solo quando si fermò per prendere fiato. Stava per chiedergli perché ridesse, quando sentì invece la voce del dottore.

“Bene, abbiamo finito.” gli disse, togliendosi i guanti e scompigliandogli i capelli. “Puoi andare a mangiare adesso, se hai fame.” aggiunse con un sorriso, mentre il bambino lo guardava con aria esterrefatta.

Scese dalla sedia guardando il puntino rosso che aveva sul braccio con gli occhi spalancati.

“Hai già fatto? Non ho sentito niente!” esclamò, sorpreso, e poi si affrettò a lasciare la stanza salutandolo velocemente, come se avesse paura che rimanendo ancora lì il medico potesse decidere di fargli male come si era aspettato.

“Hai visto, Ryo-chan? Te l’avevo detto io che non era niente.” gli disse Daiki non appena furono fuori dalla stanza, tenendolo ancora per mano.

Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, mordicchiandosi un labbro.

“A dire il vero un po’ di male l’ho sentito. Solo che non volevo fare il fifone davanti al dottore.” mentì, cercando di assumere un atteggiamento stoico. “Dai-chan, l’anno prossimo quando ci dovranno prendere di nuovo il sangue possiamo andare da qualche parte e non venire all’asilo? Possiamo fare un viaggio!” gli propose, sorridendo a quella prospettiva come se fosse diventato quello il punto focale, e non saltare il prelievo.

Daiki scoppiò a ridere, annuendo.

“Un viaggio? E dove vuoi andare?”

“Al McDonald!” rispose sicuro il bambino, prima di incominciare a camminare verso il corridoio, tirandoselo dietro. “Daiki...” mormorò dopo solo pochi minuti, fermandosi. “Non è che per caso avresti delle caramelle?” gli domandò, facendo il broncio, ben sapendo quanto il più grande non fosse in grado di negargli niente quando lo faceva.

“Ryo-chan, manca pochissimo all’ora di pranzo.” provò a protestare.

“Ma io ho davvero tanta fame, non posso farcela a resistere!”

L’altro sospirò allora, scuotendo la testa e tirando fuori una caramella dalla tasca del grembiule, porgendogliela.

“Tieni. Però solo questa. E poi...” gli sorrise. “Se mangi questa non so se la mia mamma ti darà più biscotti del solito, sai?” lo prese in giro, sorridendo ancora di più quando vide l’espressione sconvolta sul viso del più piccolo.

“Ma tu non glielo dirai, vero Dai-chan? Lo sai, quelli sono i miei biscotti preferiti, ne voglio tantissimi!” protestò, temendo per la sorte della sua merenda.

Daiki avrebbe voluto continuare a stuzzicarlo in quel modo, ma non ne ebbe cuore e annuì, accarezzandogli i capelli.

“Puoi avere tutti i biscotti che vuoi, Ryo-chan.” lo tranquillizzò, e solo allora il bambino ricambiò il sorriso e riprese a camminare, con espressione sognante.

Il prelievo di sangue era ormai dimenticato.

Ora aveva la sua caramella, fra un po’ avrebbe pranzato e a merenda avrebbe mangiato i biscotti della mamma di Dai-chan.

E poi l’anno dopo loro due avrebbero fatto un viaggio fino al McDonald, e a lui piaceva tanto il McDonald, soprattutto quando ci andava con Dai-chan.

Sospirò, sognante.

Quella giornata non era stata poi così male, dopotutto. 


End file.
